Lost
by Old Fiat
Summary: While flying on their senior class trip to Australia, the gang crashes on an island in the South Pacific. Relationships shall be tested, mended, and destroyed. Troyella, Chaylor, and many others. R&R and L&R please!
1. The Crash

**Title:** Lost? 

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** T (like maybe 12 or high end of PG (US)).

**Why:** Not for anything really, just if I feel like throwing in something then I can but mostly it'll be K+ (PG (UK) or low end of PG (US)).

**Notes:** I just thought this would be a fun idea, plus it's always fun to put the characters in random situations… and I needed a distraction from the buckets of homework I've got.

**Summary:** While flying on their senior class trip to Australia, the gang crashes on an island in the south pacific. Note: Very little relevance to the telly series 'Lost' R&R and L&R please! Troyella, Chaylor, and many others.

---------------

Chapter One: The Crash 

Sharpay Evans pressed her large, Louis Vuitton bag into the hands of a tall, brunette stewardess. 'Put that where-ever, I won't need it until we land.'

She smiled, said, 'Yes miss,' and placed it in one of the over-head compartments.

Sharpay turned to her fraternal twin brother, Ryan, and grinned broadly. 'Isn't it great that daddy got us moved to upper class? I don't think I could stand sitting for—what, 18 hours? —Anyway, a long amount of time next to Chad Danforth!' She laughed. 'Talk about hell!'

'We're seats 20E and 22E,' Ryan navigated the two of them over to the well-stuffed seats and sat. Sharpay put her purse, her iPod, the copy of Vogue she'd bought at the newsstand, her hat, and sunglasses on his lap before sitting down next to him and promptly removing all of it.

Troy, Gabriella, and Zeke walked by in the aisle and left to sit in the second-class seats. They could see Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Martha, and Taylor making the way to their seats on the other side of the plane.

Sharpay scoffed audibly. 'Commoners.'

Ryan snorted and said: 'Sharpay, we're Americans, we're all commoners. And we're going to Australia, where they're all descended from criminals. Don't make this something big.' He put in his ear-buds and continued listening to 'Kiss You Off' by Scissor Sisters.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened Vogue; this was going to be a long trip.

------

'Scuzi!' Chad edged his way into the narrow seat next to Taylor. He looked around a bit and then leaned towards her, an obnoxious look on his face. 'Would you look at that! You and I- On a plane- for…erm… many hours.'

'Whatever,' Taylor laughed and looked over to the seatmate on her other side, the window seat. 'Gabi, would you get a load of this guy?'

They both laughed.

'At least you're sitting next to your boyfriend,' Gabriella looked disparagingly at the seat across the aisle from Chad, which was currently occupied by her boyfriend, Troy.

He gave her a sad smile and opened one of the safety guides in the front seat pocket.

'So,' said Taylor. 'What's the first thing you're going to do when we get to Australia?'

'Sleep!' Gabriella laughed. 'And then, I don't know, whatever Miss Darbus wants us to do I guess. We'll probably visit the Sydney Opera House, which looks amazing.'

Chad leaned across the aisle to his best mate from Basketball. 'Dude, get a load of the show dogs! How the hell did they get first class seats?'

'I think their dad pulled some strings,' Troy sighed. 'Sharpay was going to get me bumped up but I decided to be back here so I could sit with Gabi… but that doesn't look like it's going to happen.'

'Don't worry about it, maybe later on she and I could switch seats or something,' he reached over and patted Troy on the back. 'This is merely a temporary arrangement.'

------

About ten hours later Ryan's legs started to feel stiff. Sharpay was snoring loudly and he didn't want to wake her. He decided that he could satisfy himself for a short amount of time by pointing and flexing and then rotating his feet, so as to work the ankles, calves, and other useful leg-stuff. This worked for a while. About thirty minutes later though he realised he _really_ had to use to lavatory. This wasn't something that could wait.

'Shar,' he nudged her lightly and her head lolled a bit. He nudged a bit harder. 'Shar. Shar, wake up.'

'What?' she turned to her brother, annoyed. 'What is it, Ryan?'

'I have to go to the bathroom,' he was a bit embarrassed by this. He didn't really know why but there's something embarrassing about having to use the toilet.

'God,' she said under her breath while undoing the buckle. She stood and glared at him. 'You can get out now, ri—'

Suddenly the plane shook rather harshly and Sharpay flew onto Ryan.

'We're sorry, we're experiencing some turbulence right now,' said the pilot over the PA system. 'Nothing to worry about but please do remain buckled in your seats.'

'Oy,' Sharpay lifted her head off of Ryan's chest. There was a small cut above her left eyebrow. It wasn't bleeding or anything, but it didn't look particularly nice.

'You've got a cut,' Ryan pushed her back into her seat and dabbed at her forehead with one of the complimentary serviettes.

The plane started shaking seriously. Sharpay quickly buckled herself in and Ryan said a silent prayer that he wouldn't wet himself. There was a crashing noise from the back of the plane, Ryan hit his head on his side table and blacked out.

----

So, that's chapter one. Do please tell me what you thought and what you think shall happen. I love every review I get and I do appreciate criticism. 

**Thank you,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	2. Captain

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** This chapter is going to be from Troy's point of view. Each chapter will be from different points of view. I like that format, and I'll have flashbacks and such, hence the title.

**Summary:** You can read the summary in the first chapter or the edited (much improved one) on my author page.

**Currently Listening:** To music, the _Disney Channel Holiday_ CD to be exact. I rather like Ashley Tisdale's cover of _Last Christmas_, great improvement from the original, even though I totally love Wham!, hers is totally bitchin'.

----------

Chapter Two: Captain

Troy Bolton sat up shakily, pressing one cold, wet hand to his head. 'What happened?' he murmured, looking about him.

He was sitting on some bright green leaves in what appeared to be a tropical jungle. His left forearm had a small piece of metal sticking out of it and was bleeding rather hard. He removed his other hand from his head and saw that it was covered in blood.

'Damn!' he gripped the shrapnel and wrenched it out. It was excruciatingly painful and out of the wound poured more blood.

Screwing up his face, he heard some sounds in the distance. This fortunately removed his attention from the arm and replaced it somewhere to his right.

Troy stood. It sounded like people screaming, but he wasn't sure. What had happened? How did he get here and how the hell did he get that thing stuck in his arm? Oh, his arm… God, it hurt.

'Troy!'

That sounded like Gabriella! He started running towards the source of the sound and was suddenly out of the jungle and on a sandy beach. There was a large 747 lying there covered in flames missing its right wing and its tail.

'Gabby!' He called out. She had to be around here, he had heard her calling.

'Troy!' There she was. She ran over to him and gasped. He clothes were torn but mostly intact, she appeared to have many bruises. She was probably gasping about the wounds. 'You're bleeding!' Spot on.

'I know. Listen, Gabby, I'll be fine. I'm just happy you're all right! Do you know what happened?'

'Well, after the plane started shaking my ear started to hurt like crazy so I bent forward, you know, with my head behind my legs and then the top of my head hit something I guess when the shaking got worse… I just woke up,' she looked around and then back at Troy. 'I guess we crashed.'

'I guess,' Troy put his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. 'Don't worry, a rescue team will be here soon.'

With something that felt a lot like a punch to his lungs Troy realised that he had no idea where Chad was. He looked over at the plane that was still burning and then to his girlfriend.

'Chad's trying to revive Taylor, she's got a pulse and everything so don't worry, and helping some of the other passengers find their stuff,' she grabbed Troy's left hand and squeezed it.

A searing pain shot straight to where the metal had been embedded in his arm. He quickly grasped the wound with his right hand but the rough skin and sweat only made it hurt more.

'Here,' Gabriella bent down and tied a sock around the cut after first spitting on it. 'Hopefully that'll be good until we find a doctor, there ought to have been one on the plane.'

'Thanks,' Troy was a bit grossed out that she'd just spit on his arm but then realised that he'd exchanged saliva with her before and this time it was good for him physically, not just spiritually.

'Let's go help Chad,' she started walking around the plane and towards more beach.

-------

'This is amazing, Troy!' the fireworks reflected well in Gabriella's glassy, brown eyes.

'I know, dad's like the best barbeque-ist in all of Albuquerque!' He took a bite of a hot dog. 'Plus it's all Kosher.'

'Ha!' she gave him a playful slap on the arm. 'I meant the fireworks, silly! They're wonderful.'

'We had to drive pretty far to get them,' he laughed with her. 'They're illegal in this state.'

'Oh, so we're celebrating American Independence by breaking the law?' she continued to laugh and hugged him.

'Ah!' Troy jumped a bit. 'You nearly made me drop my hot dog!'

'That looks really good; actually I'm going to go ask your dad for one! One second!' She ran off and Troy looked at the other guests.

Chad was eating a nice cut of beef with Taylor and staring at the fireworks happily. She was reading to him from some quote book or something. She and Gabby had read some patriotic poetry earlier that evening.

Sharpay was sitting at a table with Ryan. She was watching Zeke lustily as he was talking to 'Coach'—or Grill-master, for the evening—probably about the food. Ryan had his hands in his pockets and was talking to Troy's mum about her apron. Or, well, that's what it looked like from where Troy was standing. He didn't really care. He was just happy to be there, be young, and have such a great girlfriend.

She returned with the hot dog covered in relish. 'Yum!' she giggled next to him, holding his arm.

He leaned over to her and kissed her. She tasted like pickles. Kosher pickles.

-------

'Chad!' Troy's best friend was kneeling on the ground next to his dazed looking girlfriend. He looked up when Troy called his with a very relieved look on his face. He stood a gave Troy a 'guy-hug.'

'Damn, Troy!'

'Sorry, I guess I landed somewhere else. How's Taylor?' Troy looked over Chad's shoulder at the pretty girl.

'I'm fine, probably brain-damaged though,' she groaned.

'If you can say that then I'm sure you're fine,' Troy and Chad laughed.

'Chad, are the rest okay?'

'Actually, yes. I mean, well, I think they are. I sent Jason to look for them and he's not run back crying yet so I guess they're all right,' Chad gave a morbid, strained laugh.

At that moment, Jason came running over.

'I found Sharpay,' he said, out of breath.

-------

I hope that you liked that! Again, I love criticism (so long as it is constructive) and I love hear what you thought of it. Do please review!

**Thanks eternally,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	3. Comfortably Numb

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** This chapter is from Ryan's point of view. Ha.

**Summary:** See chapter one or my author's page.

**Currently Listening:** To music: _Perfect World_ by Pizzicato Five actually.

--------------

Chapter Three: Comfortably Numb

Something was scratching the centre of his back, something painful and rather like a rock.

Ryan Evans sat up only to promptly fall back down again. His head felt too heavy for his shoulders and definitely too heavy for his neck. His centre back collided with the rock again.

'Ugh,' he tried to roll onto his left side and pull the buggered thing out from under him. After doing so he opened his eyes and looked around. This place rather looked like the location of that 'Pineapple Princess' dream he'd had a few months ago. He really should have put that in his dream journal but his mum would probably have found it and he would've got quite the lecture.

Ryan's arms were sticky from sweat, his sinuses felt full, and he felt like someone was trying to push his left eye out.

He made another attempt at sitting up. This one was nearly successful. He caught himself on his elbows so as to be propped up.

His shirt had a dark bloodstain on the right shoulder; it looked like whatever wound he had had there was already starting to heal. He looked down at his trousers.

Bugger! He should have got up to use the toilet earlier. He would have to dispose of the evidence secretly.

Wait, earlier… what had been happening earlier? He had been on that Jet with Sharpay. Where was Sharpay? Why was he on this Pineapple Paradise?

He looked around a bit more for answers. There was some debris—shrapnel and such—laying on the beach to his right. He was directly next to what appeared to be a toppled tree. To his left was a jungle of sorts.

So they must've crashed. Ryan cursed under his breath, now they would never get to the Sydney Opera house.

Praying silently that Sharpay's life had been spared he wriggled out of his trousers and threw them as far as he could into the jungle.

The duck embroidered briefs would be embarrassing, yes, but they didn't as clearly display the fact that he had… erm, had an accident.

He stood and wobbled for a bit. He felt the colour blue behind both eyes and strong pressure on his nose.

After centering himself, Ryan approached the shrapnel and looked around. There was a pair of flip-flops lying there and a set of footprints leading to his right when he was facing the ocean (or sea, wherever he was).

Something was tugging at his neck. By pulling at it, he realised it was the cord for his ear buds. He wondered if his iPod had been destroyed in the crash. That would've been unfortunate.

Setting off in the direction of the footprints he tried to think of a good excuse for not having trousers. They had been lost in the crash. Like Sharpay would believe _that_ one!

_Sharpay_. Ryan felt more pressure on his nose and a light burning sensation in his eyes. God, he hoped Sharpay had lived! She was a fighter, yes, but she was also a lady. What if her fair form hadn't survived the crash?

Ryan tried, while walking, to imagine life without Sharpay. It was impossible and the burning quickly turned to dry liquid on his cheeks.

-------

So far everything had gone wonderfully. Ryan's reading couldn't have gone better; Sharpay's suggestions from her Bat Mitzvah celebration reading last year had been really useful. His Dvar Torah had been fairly sensible, and people paid attention.

So far he'd received eight hundred and ten dollars from mum, a tallis from dad, some book from grandma, five hundred and forty dollars from grandpa, and a really nice chequebook from cousin David. The gifts were still flowing in.

Ryan turned to Sharpay. 'Thanks for the advice.'

'No problem, you had everyone's attention, that was you Ryan, not me,' she smiled.

A flower bloomed in Ryan's throat.

_That was you Ryan, not me._

'I-I try,' his voice shot up an octave.

'Rabbi Steinman said that he's helping with the casting of the Youth Theatre's production of _Di Yam Gazlonim_ and he could so get us parts in that,' she winked.

'He said that?' Ryan gulped. He hadn't really been offered a part before, usually just auditioning, hoping he was the best, and _then _getting the part.

'He said your very dramatic reading clenched it,' she chuckled.

'Well, Moses is exciting!' Ryan laughed with her.

Being offered parts? Maybe this was the start of something new.

-------

'Ryan!' one of those basketball boys ran up to him, sweating profusely.

'Hi!' Ryan was surprised; he didn't expect to find someone so quickly. 'Listen, I'm fine, is Shar-'

'She's fine; I just brought her her bag in fact. Did you loose your pants in the flight or something?' Jason, that was his name, said. 'I found your bag too if you want me to bring you some new ones.'

'Just taking me to my bag would be great, actually,' Ryan turned his head towards the ocean and coughed into his hand.

Jason and he walked the rest of the way to where the destroyed 747 was, Jason telling him all the way of the survivors and for whom they were still looking.

Upon arrival at the crash site Ryan immediately regretted his decision to come and get the trousers himself.

Sharpay was standing in her robe next to Miss Darbus, Kelsi, that fat girl, and Bolton. Chad was leaning over his girlfriend, Taylor, and Gabriella was talking to her quickly.

Ryan walked swiftly to a pile of luggage.

'Oh,' said Jason, apparently seeing that Ryan was heading towards the bags. 'You know which one's yours.'

Ryan pulled his suitcase out of the pile. A metal plaque on the front read: 'Ryan Evans, Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States of America.'

He wrenched it open and pulled out a clean pair of blue briefs (a duck was embroidered on those too, along with his name) and white cotton trousers.

Quickly putting on the trousers and shoving the briefs in his pocket, he shut the case and ran over to Sharpay embracing her fully.

'Ryan!' she said, hugging back. 'Oh my God! I was so—I mean, ugh, get off,' she pushed him away, trying to look cool again.

'Sorry,' Ryan smiled. Sharpay was just being cool for her 'image,' she really did care, of course she cared.

'Good to see you, Ryan!' Chad turned away from his girlfriend for a moment and flashed those pearly whites.

'Thanks,' Ryan turned to Sharpay, though something past her shoulder caught his eye.

The remaining wing of the plane was slowly moving towards the ground, and towards all the people on the ground.

-------

I don't think this chapter is as well written as the last. I'm under a lot of pressure from homework and such but that's not a good excuse.

**If you have any criticism or comments on the chapter I would love to hear them. Do please review.**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	4. Angel in Flight

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** This chapter is from Gabriella's point of view. I might not be able to update very often because I have a lot of work to do (in school) before the end of the month. I shall try to update twice more this week but no promises or restrictions.

**Summary:** See chapter one or my author's page.

**Currently listening:** To music: _Faith_ by The Boy Least Likely To covering George Michael.

-----------------

Chapter Four: Angel in flight

Troy grabbed Gabriella's and they ran swiftly over to a safe area under a few palm trees.

'Taylor!' Gabby cried, feeling as if her head was being pulled backwards.

She watched with Troy as Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and Miss Darbus ran over to join them. Chad picked up Taylor and jogged heavily.

'Why'd you guys just run?' said one of the other passengers. He was a young man, probably 20 or 25 with golden hair and a Massachusetts accent. If the circumstances had been different Gabriella probably would've thought him quite handsome. But the circumstances weren't different and there was a large plane wing mere feet above his head and coming down fast.

'Dude, move!' shouted Troy. Unfortunately, the wing finished its drop moments before Troy hit the hard 'v' sound.

Ryan screamed, Sharpay vomited, Kelsi choked, Martha grabbed Miss Darbus's arm, Taylor's eyes widened, Troy's colour drained, Chad squeezed his girlfriend, and Gabriella felt her throat, mouth, and brain drain of all fluid as consciousness left her.

-------

'I do love sweetie,' Mr Montez hugged her tightly and she felt more tears come to her eyes. 'Never think I don't. Your mother and I may not get along very well, but that doesn't mean that we don't both love you very, very much.'

'If you both love me so much then why can't you stay together?' her tone wasn't hard, it was soft and high. The question was genuine.

'I told you; your mother and I don't get along very well. She's a wonderful mother and she loves you very much. She'll take great care of you,' he was still hugging her. 'It's just hard, when your mother and I—well—don't always agree and I'm travelling and away all the time… it's just better this way.'

'I love you, daddy,' Gabriella continued to cry.

'I love you too, darling,' he gave her one last squeeze and stood up, turning towards the door. 'Your mother said I might be able to come over for Thanksgiving so I guess I'll see you then.'

'Goodbye Monty,' Mrs Montez patted him on the shoulder. 'And you can definitely come over for Thanksgiving. Come over and see Gabby whenever you can, all right?'

'All right,' he opened the door and shut it gently behind him.

Gabby stood up, choked, and ran over to the window. She watched as her father got into the Honda and sped up. She could barely breath for crying. She could feel the sound of the engine on the right side of her head. It was like she'd lost her favourite Barbie or an arm or something else important. She felt cold and alone.

A shield of warmth shot over her. She looked up and saw that it was her mother.

'Don't cry, sweetie,' Mrs Montez wrapped herself around her daughter's small body. 'Your father loves you very much. Besides, you'll see him at Thanksgiving, right?'

'I—,' Gabriella gasped for air and then felt a bit more clear in the head. 'I guess so.' She wiped at her eyes.

'Then let's cheer up. How about we tackle some of that science homework, all right?'

'Okay,' she stood up and tried to cover her tears. She knew her mother knew that she'd been crying, she had been quite obvious about it a few seconds ago. But still… 'I have to go to the bathroom, I'll just be a moment!'

'All right, I'll set everything up,' Mrs Montez picked up Gabriella's school bag and placed it on the table, removing some textbooks and notebooks.

In the bathroom Gabriella dabbed at her eyes with a cold, wet washcloth. The red slowly started disappearing.

She supposed it wasn't all that bad. Her mother was a lot more forgiving and her dad wasn't around most of the time anyway. It was just that now it was official and that made it so much harder, like it could never be changed…

Maybe she and her mum could make some special biscuits for when he comes over at Thanksgiving. That would be good. He'd like that.

-------

Gabriella awoke under a blue wool robe with Troy sitting at her side.

'Troy?' she said, surprised to see him there. He didn't have the greatest attention span after all and it looked like it was dark out. Had she been out all this time?

'Gabby! Oh my God, Gabby!' he gave a relieved smile. 'I knew you would be okay and everything but still… you were out for three hours!'

'I was?' this was alarming. She hoped there had been no brain damage. 'Didn't any one have a first aid kit with smelling salts?' Okay, she could remember that so it couldn't be very extensive damage.

'Well, Chad tried to get some but they were in the plane and it was on fire an everything,' he had a very soppy look to him now. It was cute and everything but she liked Troy better at the top of his game, not so… weird.

'It's okay, I'm all right,' she sat up and felt actually rather okay. 'Whose robe is this?'

'Sharpay's brother, erm, Ryan,' this change of topic was clearly not much to Troy's interest. 'You're okay, right?'

'Yes,' Gabriella laughed lightly. 'I'm okay, Troy! No worries!' She looked around. 'Where is everyone?'

'Chad and Jason went out to find something to eat,' he supported her back, even though she was clearly all right. 'Ryan and Sharpay are arguing about… something, I can't remember what, and Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Miss Darbus are setting up a few sleeping areas on the beach. We lit some fires so the search teams can see us.'

'Zeke's back?'

'Oh, yeh, we found him a while ago. He was a bit hurt, like, his leg isn't the best right now so that's why he's helping the ladies.'

_The ladies,_ Gabriella mentally scoffed. The only one out of that group that could possibly be called a lady was Miss Darbus. But Troy had to have his Chivalry and frankly, she didn't really want to take it from him.

'Listen, Gabby,' Troy moved in a bit closer, he seemed worried. 'The rescue teams probably won't be here for a while. When that 'buckle up' announcement came on the little TV, map thing said that we were in the middle of the Pacific. I don't know what island we're on and it'll probably take a few hours for them to find us, you know?'

Troy seemed more scared than she, which, of course, meant that he needed her to be even more scared so he'd have someone to protect.

She obliged.

'Oh my God, you're right! Do you think our mums know about the crash yet?'

-----

**Not the usual cliffhanger (lol) chapter ending but fairly amusing. **

**Do please tell me what you think! I'll try and get the next chapter written soon and posted. If there are any errors in style, continuity (I do know the wing was falling slowly in the last chapter and quite quickly in this one but that sort of makes sense if you think about it), or grammar do please point them out to me.**

**Thanks for reading and cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat.**


	5. Shopping Around

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France (though I'll be moving to the Vendée soon… I need change my penname).

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** From Chad's point of view. I might be going to the opera tonight so I'm rather psyched about that (after being sick for three days yes, the opera does excite me).

**Summary:** You know where to look.

**Currently listening:** to nothing, well, noises of the telly in the other room but that's about it.

------------------

Chapter Five: Shopping Around

Chad stumbled over a low-lying branch and Jason bumped into him.

'Watch-it, man!' Chad said quietly. All their food-quest had yielded was a few berries and some leaves. It was really hard to see in the dark, they had lit some makeshift torches but still…

Jason shushed Chad under his breath. 'Do you see something over there?' he whispered and pointed to a space a couple of metres away.

Chad looked. There was what looked like a small, pale boy curled up in the foetal position on the ground. Chad felt a sudden disgust at the child, there was something very wrong about it—and not just the fact that it was laying in the middle of the jungle on a desert-island. He peered over at Jason to gauge his reaction.

Jason's mouth was twisted in an unappealing sneer with his chin pulled back about as far as it could go without becoming neck.

When Chad looked back to study the child again, it had gone. Worse yet, there was the sound of a loud argument coming their way. He recognised the voices.

'God, Ryan! You're such a baby! Like hell I'm going to loan you my face cream,' Sharpay, the one and only—at least, Chad hoped she was the only.

'I am not! Listen, I really had to go when the turbulence started. I was knocked out! You can't expect me to remain continent while I'm unconscious!' Ryan's voice now. Oh boy, was this some stupid Evans twin battle? They probably scared away the kid with their idiotic bickering.

'Oh, so every time you _have_ to sleep in my bed because you have nightmares I should put down rubber sheets? Please! Anyway, you should thank God you got to those trousers before Troy noticed just how much you like his girlfriend.'

'_Yeah right,_' thought Chad, hoping the arguing twins wouldn't come across him and Jason.

'Shut up! I was not!' Ryan retorted.

'Oh sure,' Sharpay shot back. 'Like anyone would be able to miss tha—is that Jason?'

Crap.

'Hi Sharpay!' said Jason, pretending to be excited. Damn. 'What are you two doing out in the jungle? I don't think it can be very safe. Would you like me to escort you back to camp?'

'Sure, whatever,' Sharpay draped herself on Jason's arm and they headed back to the clearly defined flames that were the campsite.

'Hello Ryan,' Chad sighed. Ryan was so weird.

'Hallo Chad,' Ryan was obviously embarrassed about his and Sharpay's argument. Whatever. Chad didn't really care.

-------

'Yo!' Troy ran to Chad's side. Basketball practise was over and the team was heading for the locker rooms. 'Great job today.'

'Thanks,' it was always nice when Troy complimented him. He was a talented player and his praise was fairly hard to get.

'I was wondering,' Troy paused for a moment and Chad waited. 'Well, could I come over to your house tonight? It's just, it's my parents anniversary and I wanted to give them some time… you know… to just hang out together and stuff.'

'Sure, that'd be awesome,' Chad smiled and they headed into the locker rooms.

---

When Troy arrived at Chad's house it was seven o'clock in the evening and Chad had just finished putting his little sister to bed.

'So,' Chad picked up Troy's bag and carried it up to his room. 'Do you want to watch a movie or something?'

'Yeh, do you have the _Transporter_? Jason said that was really good.'

'I do, I do,' Chad looked through his rather cluttered DVD box and pulled out the film. 'Do you want to watch this in my room or downstairs?'

'Erm, how about in your room, so if we fall asleep we'll already be in bed.'

'Fall asleep? Ha! My friend, you won't blink while this film is rolling! I'll go make popcorn.'

'You mean while the DVD is spinning?'

'Whatever, I'm going to go make popcorn.'

-------

At camp Troy was hugging Gabriella as they watched the plane burn together.

'How romantic,' Chad said to Ryan, rolling his eyes. Ryan laughed and Chad felt rather pleased with himself.

Troy spotted Jason and Sharpay and quickly released his girlfriend while asking: 'Did you guys get any grub? I'm starved!'

'Just some berries and leaves,' Jason shrugged. 'But I'm sure Zeke can make something out of them. Have they finished the tent by the way?'

'Nearly,' Troy looked over at Chad and Ryan. 'Hi Chad.'

'Hi,' Chad smiled at his captain and headed over to the designated tent area to deliver the food to Zeke.

Zeke looked rather worse for wear and wasn't really doing anything. The girls seemed to be moving suitcases into different tents and he was just sitting there looking pained.

'Hey Zeke,' Chad said. Zeke immediately lit up.

'Hi Chad! Did you and Jason find any plants? What does the jungle look like?'

'It's boring, but we did find a few berries and leaves.' Chad pulled them out of his shorts' pockets and gave them to Zeke.

Zeke examined them closely. 'Well, this one's poisonous,' he tossed on of the berries over his shoulder. 'But the rest of these look all right. Maybe I can make some sort of samosa like thing, actually, considering these are leaves it'd be more like stuffed grape-leaves.'

'Yeh…' Chad pretended to know what Zeke was talking about. 'How's Taylor?'

'She's feeling a lot better, she slept for a few minutes after you guys left but now she's right back on her feet,' Zeke grinned.

Chad felt relieved. He looked over at one of the tents and saw his girl shoving a large pink case into it.

'Yo! Taylor,' he ran over to her and pushed the suitcase the rest of the way in.

'Thanks,' she stood upright and dusted her hands off on her trousers. 'Glad to see you got back okay.'

'Of course I'm okay,' he smiled at her. 'I was more worried about you but Zeke said that you're feeling a lot better.'

'I am,' she returned the smile and started walking back over to the luggage stack on the beach.

'Taylor!' Chad ran to catch up with her. 'It is kind of cool being here, you know?'

'No, not really,' she raised an eyebrow and picked up at brown bag.

'Well, I mean, it's kind of like a book or movie or something.'

'Just because something's exciting doesn't mean it's cool,' she started back towards the tents. 'What if we never get found? Will it be so cool then?'

'Well…' Chad faltered. 'No, not really.'

'Exactly,' she dropped the bag in a tent.

Why did Taylor always have to be right?

-----

I hope you guys like that! I tried to make it interesting because Chad's point of view is sort of more difficult seeing as he's not a very important character in High School Musical.

**Anyway, I love them (lol, 'them') Evans twins so I had to fit them in somehow. XD**

**Do please tell me what you think and review!**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

Buy/drive fiat 


	6. Good Morning Desert Island?

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** From Sharpay's point of view. I find her hard to write, not because I don't understand her (believe me, I _totally_ understand her, lol) but because she's just… difficult, idk.

Oh, and the Opera was really quite good for a university/community performance. The girl playing Santuzza was absolut fabulhaft. And I mean that. She was like, perfect, and really pretty too. Not only did she have a great voice, she was a great actress. 'Tis a pity she's a – business major (bet you weren't expecting that! Lol).

**Summary:** …

**Currently listening:** Well, I was listening to Radio Disney until we lost the station (curses) so I'll have to go back into my parents' room (best radio reception for some reason) and find it again tomorrow.

-------------

Chapter Six: Good Morning—desert island?!

Something sounding like a South Asian sweatshop was digging into Sharpay's back.

Opening her eyes hazily she turned to see her twin brother's nose digging into her back while he snored and drooled ridiculously loudly.

'Oh my God, Ryan!' she screeched. It's not like they had Maria Rosa on this island to clean her pyjamas, she had to keep these clean as long as possible and he was definitely not helping! 'Get up! Wake up right now!'

'Huh, what?' Ryan sucked in a fresh flow of drool and looked at her with a very glazed expression. 'Could you wake me up once you're out of the shower?'

'Shower? What the hell, Ryan? We're on an island you arse!' She slapped him and the glaze disappeared. He was awake. Good.

'Why'd you slap me?' It was that stupid _how dare you_ tone he got whenever she looked out for her interests. Honestly, why was it so bad for her to care about herself every now and then?

'Because you were _drooling_ on my pyjamas and you were snoring loud enough to wake up the entire encampment!' That'd show him.

'Well you screaming will definitely dry the last drops of sleep from their eyes,' his responses were always so ridiculous. God, she was angry.

'Shut up, Ryan. Help me find a clean shirt,' she undid the clasps on her luggage and opened it while Ryan sneered at her.

'I can't help what I do in my sleep, Shar.'

'We had this discussion yesterday. I learned that you also can't help what you do when you're awake,' Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled out a pink silk camisole. She pulled off the wet _Knott's Berry Farm_ shirt and laid it out flat by the tent door.

'Oh, thanks, Shar! Like I want to be flashed this early in the morning,' Ryan turned away and returned to his horizontal position. 'I hope for your sake that you brought a razor.'

Sharpay slipped on the camisole and thought for a moment. She had been planning on buying a bunch of disposable ones once they got to Sydney but…

Bugger!

She turned to Ryan's bag and started unbuckling it.

'Hey!' Ryan turned around and sat up. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'You brought a razor, right?' she was a bit frantic at this point.

'Well, yes, but I don't think I need it just yet,' he started pushing her away from the bag.

'Oh, right, Ry, like anyone wants to see your blond, fuzzy face in the morning,' she hoped that dripped with enough sarcasm to make him get the razor for her.

'Fine!' Ryan opened a side pocket and pulled out the shaving kit that dad had got him for Hanukkah last year. It contained a brush, a bowl, a razor with multiple and changeable blades, some shaving cream, a small towel, and some aftershave.

'Thank you!' she said, grabbing the razor and cream.

'What?' he said, trying to take it from her. 'I thought you said that I needed to shave?'

'Ha!' she laughed, hurriedly applying the cream to her armpits. 'Fat chance! You don't have _that_ much testosterone, Macho Man.'

'Ye Gads, woman!' Ryan turned back towards the tent wall. 'Then hadst thou had and excellent head of hair.'

'But it becomes me well enough, does't not?' she finished up and handed the razor and cream back to Ryan who turned and winced.

'Couldn't you at least clean off the blade?'

'No,' she lay back down and went to sleep.

-------

'Hello pumpkin, we're home,' Mrs Evans walked slowly into Sharpay's room and sat down next to her on the bed. She, Mrs Evans that is, was wearing a wool, charcoal grey dress with an A-line cut to it with natural pearls, a black pill-box hat, white cotton day-gloves, black suede heels, and a black wool over-coat with a fur collar.

'How's Ryan?' Sharpay asked. This whole business had been rather nasty, yes, but Ryan was getting _far_ too much attention from it.

'He's okay. He had to testify today so he's rather shaken. I need you to be extra careful and nice to him, okay?' Mrs Evans raised Sharpay's chin with her gloved hand and looked her in the eyes. 'Can you do that for me, pumpkin?'

'Yes,' she nodded and looked back into her mother's eyes. This whole experience had been very trying on their mother. She supposed she could be nice to Ryan for her sake.

The pair of them made their way downstairs where Mr Evans was talking on the phone and Ryan was sitting alone on the sofa watching kids' cartoons.

'Hi Ryan,' said Sharpay, walking over and seating herself next to her brother.

'Hallo,' Ryan wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the screen with very blank eyes.

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for her earlier jealously of his situation. This was really hurting him and she was a pig for wishing it upon herself, for wishing it upon anyone.

She felt a strong urge to hug Ryan but he hadn't been reacting well to pity recently so she didn't oblige.

'Would you like a drink?' she offered, hoping that would make up for her previous mental cruelty.

'Nah,' he turned off the telly and turned to her. 'Sharpay, can we go up to my room?' he whispered this.

'Yes,' she whispered back.

They quickly ran up the stairs and into Ryan's room. Sharpay caught a last glance of her parents hugging, her dad obviously comforting her mum, before Ryan shut the door.

'They keep offering me ice-cream, do you have any requests?' he gave her a small grin.

'Ryan!' Sharpay couldn't contain herself on this one. 'They are offering you that because they feel sorry for you, you can't abuse their charity!'

'Stop yelling,' Ryan help a finger over his mouth and lay down on his bed. 'I don't want to think about that, okay?'

'I think you should act a bit more mature about this,' she crossed her arms and glared at him.

'Mature? Mature like the rest of the boys in my class? _Oh gosh, Evans, you're so lucky!_—like being felt up by the teacher's a privilege!' Ryan spat the last part with such fury that for a moment Sharpay was actually afraid of him.

'Ry, I didn't mean—'

'Shockingly, I didn't want that! I didn't enjoy it! I'm not lucky!' his anger has turned to tears, tears, which he wasn't trying to disguise. 'I-I _hated it_!' His voice grinded on the last two words and he turned his head into his pillow, sobbing.

'I'm sorry, Ryan!' She ran over to his shuddering figure. 'I didn't mean it that way! I'm really sorry! Mum said that we'll move to Albuquerque in New Mexico after this… she said there's a Hebrew school that we can go to for the rest of middle school. It'll be all—'

'Go away!' He screamed again, his freshly broken voice cracking from the tears.

'Sorry!' She ran out of the room. Feeling so guilty she was ready to start weeping herself.

-------

'Shar, it's raining,' she woke for the second time that day to her brother, only this time he was waking her _on purpose_.

'What?' she sat up, yawning.

'It's _raining_,' he said, clearly as possible. 'I thought I should wake you up because… I don't know. Do you want a jumper or something?'

'Give me my robe, please,' she held out her hand, shakily. It was always hard to remain stable after sleeping.

'Okay,' he dug through her sac and pulled out the pink robe, handing it to her.

Taking it, she quickly wrapped it around her shoulders. 'Thanks, Ry.'

'No prob, sis,' he smiled. He was wearing his bathrobe, probably because he'd lent the other one to Gabriella.

'Ryan?'

'What?' he had just started his yoga warm up.

'I'm sorry about being rude to you earlier, just because you don't have to shave everyday doesn't mean you're any less of a man than daddy and I shouldn't have manipulated you to get your razor, sorry,' apologies didn't hurt for some reason when she had to give them to Ryan. Anyone else, on the other hand, and it was excruciating.

'Forgiven. I'm sorry for calling you hairy, you're not, I was just being mean.'

'Totally forgiven,' she grinned.

-----

**So… yes. **

**Do please review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to happen!**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	7. Hired Help

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** I love updating this story, even when I don't get a lot of reviews (which, by no means, I intend to say you shouldn't review…REVIEW). I saw _Enchanted_ the day it came out and my, that film was fabulous. It was everything I wanted going into that cinema. James Marsden is hysterically funny and very good looking… mmm… McDreamy my arse… (jk, he's fine too).

**Summary:** You know where to find it.

**Currently Listening:** The soundtrack to The Music Man, coincidentally my father's favourite musical (not coincidentally really, he searched around online forever to find it and finally found a second hand copy). I love that musical. I practically grew up with it. That and Gilbert & Sullivan, when I little I used to play Koko in our backseat productions on car-trips… good times… good times.

----------------

Chapter Seven: Hired Help.

Kelsi Nielson awoke to the sound of two people speaking loudly in the tent next to her.

She made the mistake of opening her eyes.

Big mistake.

Shining through the tent 'walls' was the sun.

'_Curses_,' she thought to herself, while turning. Next to her was Martha Cox, she was very warm, it was also darker in that direction so she stayed and eventually fell asleep again.

She re-awoke a few hours later, however, this time it was by a rather warm hand prodding her shoulder.

She squeezed her eyes tight a few times before opening them and looking at whoever it was poking her.

Some brunette boy… blue eyes…

Oh God.

'Erm, Good Morning,' she tried to sit up and look better but just landed on her back. Troy Bolton was so good looking. Too bad he was with Gabriella. Not that he would even notice her if he wasn't with Gabriella. Oh well.

'Good Morning Kelsi,' He was smiling, that was a pleasant sight in the morning.

'Hi,' she actually did sit up this time, suddenly quite aware of how skimpy her pyjama top was. Curses, again.

'I was wondering if you could help me wake up some of the others,' he gave a quiet chuckle. 'Chad just kicked my ankles when I tried to wake him up.'

'All right, just one moment,' Kelsi pulled one leg out from beneath the overcoat under which she had been sleeping. The air was rather colder (though not very cold at all, rather hot actually) than it had been under the overcoat and her leg was bare. She remembered that she had been wearing girl boxers and felt more naked than before.

'I'll just wait outside,' Troy slipped out of the tent and Kelsi felt relieved. She slipped entirely out from the overcoat and put on a shirt and trousers and left the tent.

-------

'Thank you, Kelsi, for that very interesting report on Wilde v. Chekhov, very enlightening and well researched,' Miss Darbus smiled and Kelsi made her way back to her desk.

'You're welcome,' when she arrived at her seat Jason gave her a quick smile and then he returned to watching Miss Darbus bustle about and write things on the black board.

Later, at the drama club's table in the canteen, Sharpay was talking about the possible musicals Miss Darbus was considering.

'It's either _Pirates of Penzance_, _Footloose_ or _The Music Man_. Personally, I'm hoping for the _The Music Man_ because Ryan and I already know the _Pirates_ from when we did it in Yiddish for Jewish Youth Theatre,' She looked around the table. 'Does anyone else have any announcements?'

Kelsi coughed lightly and Sharpay shifted her icy gaze onto her.

'It's my birthday today,' Kelsi felt rather happy about it. She'd already received some great gifts from her parents and older sister earlier that day.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to one of the other boys, Josh: 'So, did you watch the reruns of Project Runway last night? God! I forgot what a bitch Santino was.'

'I know! Honestly!' Josh laughed and Sharpay joined in.

'Daniel was hot, too bad he's gay,' Sharpay twisted her mouth into a smile on the left side of her face.

It is really quite amazing how one person can turn you off them forever in one second. Why did Ryan roll his eyes when she mentioned her birthday? Why was that totally useless to him? Hadn't she proved herself valuable enough? She had written that damned play about the Holocaust with him for God's sake! Which was totally intolerable, by the way. Not the play, heavens no, that turned out great! But working with someone who wrote _3_s as _E_s and could barely spell his own name—let alone anything in German—was really annoying.

'_Well_,' thought Kelsi. '_I guess that's the end of_ that_ crush_.'

-------

Outside of the tent it was raining and warm. Kelsi was glad when Troy pulled a little white boating hat out of his pocket and put it on her head.

'Don't want you to catch cold, playmaker!' his smile really was nice.

'Thank you.'

The first tent they entered was Sharpay and Ryan's. Ryan was sitting on the floor of the tent and writing in a small, glittery pink notebook with a yellow pen with a duck on it—very strange. Sharpay was brushing her hair and had a thick white paste smeared all over her face—also strange.

Troy and Kelsi quickly backed out of that one. Besides, the Evans twins were already awake.

Next they woke Taylor and Gabriella, then Jason and Zeke, Miss Darbus, Chad (without being kicked this time), and a bunch of other people from their class and from the crash.

'Thanks for helping me,' Troy said, giving Kelsi a quick pat on the arm. 'I'm going to go help Gabby get breakfast now. See you later!' He ran over to his girlfriend who was wrapped up tight in Ryan's blue robe.

'Bye,' Kelsi gave a feeble wave.

'Yo!'

'Ah!' her scream was pitched far too high.

Jason Cross was standing next to her grinning. 'Sorry for sneaking up on you! I didn't mean to freak you out!'

Kelsi straightened her glasses on her nose. 'No problem.'

'I was just wondering if you would like to go look for something to make breakfast out of?'

She was taken aback. Jason Cross wanted her—just her—to help him?

'I've already asked Taylor and Sharpay to go but they both said no.'

Oh.

-------

Sorry! Not my best! It's probably quite inconsistent too… oh well, I'm going to try and write the next chapter quicker.

**Please do review and tell me how to improve, what you thought, &c.**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	8. Damn Jock

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Same.

**Notes:** I forgot to mention in that last chapter when I said Ryan and Sharpay had already done _Pirates of Penzance_ but in Yiddish for their local Jewish Youth Theatre that I had already referenced that in chapter three when Sharpay says that their Rabbi, who is helping with casting, thinks they would be great for the production of _Di Yam Gazlonim_ which is the Yiddish version of _Pirates of Penzance_.

**Summary:** Please!

**Currently listening:** _Hairspray_ 2007 film soundtrack. 'Good Morning Baltimore' is such a wonderful and uplifting song.

---------------

Chapter Eight: Damn Jock

'I hope you slept well,' Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand and he felt a surge of warmth for the petite brunette.

'I was great, thanks for asking,' he looked over at the jungle. It was kind of annoying trying to talk to someone while rather warm water was pouring on him from the sky. 'Do you want to go look for some berries or something with me?'

'That'd be great!'

The two of them entered the jungle. It was odd being in there again and Troy couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

'I don't really know that much about wildlife in this hemisphere,' Gabby shivered a bit. 'So I don't really know exactly what we should be looking for but don't eat anything without showing it to me first.'

Troy spun around to his left. He was absolutely positive that he'd seen a tall, white man standing behind some bushes and covered in mud.

'What is it?' Gabriella looked frightened.

'Did you see someone standing over there?' Troy pointed to the bushes. 'A white guy with mud all over him—did you see him?'

'Troy, stop it!' she looked like she was going to cry. 'That isn't funny!'

'I'm not trying to make you laugh, Gabby, did you see someone over there? He was, like, staring at us and muttering something—did you?' He sounded quite frantic now. He _knew_ that he hadn't imagined this.

'Stop it!' she was crying now and seemed really angry too. 'I don't think this sort of thing is funny, Troy!' She ran off back towards the encampment.

'Gabby! No! Please come back!' She must've thought he was trying to prank her or scare her or… something. God, he hated misunderstandings.

-------

'Troy,' Chad leaned against the wall of the boys' locker room and said in a whisper. 'She is so playing you.'

'Who?' there was no need to whisper, and Chad was being weird. Troy didn't mind the other guys hearing what they were talking about anyway.

'Alicia!' Chad was whispering again. Troy wished he'd quit it. 'She's dating you and some other guy from the drama club at the same time!'

'Alicia's a nice girl, Chad, and I wish you would stop saying that about her!' he was angry now. How dare Chad say such nasty things about his girlfriend? Wait—how dare Chad give him relationship advice in the first place? I mean, the guy wasn't exactly an expert, he hadn't had a date since he was nine so what did he know? He should probably point this out. 'You've not had a date since you were nine, so you won't mind if I take your advice with a bucket of salt.'

'I believe the phrase is a _grain_ of salt,' said Zeke. That guy was way too secretive.

'Dude, whether or not I have a girlfriend has nothing to do with the fact that I've seen and heard her with that… guy. You know who I'm talking about, Troy? The queer-ass one… sang _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ with Sharpay for the school's talent show?'

'Rupert Evans?' Jason scratched the back of his neck.

'Nah, it's not Rupert… it's something that sounds like… Cary or something,' Chad scratched his chin and shook his head. 'Zeke, you've been stalking Sharpay, what's her brother's name?'

'Ryan?' Zeke slipped on a blue t-shirt.

'Ryan!' Chad pointed a finger at Troy's chest. 'Alicia's seeing Ryan! All right?'

'I don't believe you,' Troy rolled his eyes. 'I doubt Sharpay's brother would date a girl—_if you know what I mean_.'

They all laughed and Chad gave a worried sigh.

'Regardless of his gay-factor, she's with him! I would bet my life on it!'

'Don't bet your life, Chad,' Zeke looked shocked at what his teammate had just uttered. 'That's like betting your soul! You can never get it back if your wrong!'

'I bet my life and soul upon it!' Chad projected. Everyone looked a bit nervous at this point. '_And_ I triple-dog-dare you, Troy, to follow her around and see if she's not seeing Roan!'

'Ryan.'

'Whatever!' Chad was quite proud of his dare. 'If I'm wrong, you get to kill me—or make me your slave—and take all my money and soul!'

_Damn Chad for getting to keep his life and soul._

-------

Troy was feeling quite frantic. He ran over to the bush and shouted: 'Is somebody there?'

Behind the bushes there was nothing but mud, and no sign of footprints or anything.

'_But what if the guy _was_ here_,' thought Troy's brain. '_What do you think he was up to, eh? What if they're cannibals!_'

'_Shut up, brain_,' thought Troy, not wanting to be scared.

He needed to get back to the camp and apologise to Gabriella. He didn't mean to scare her, he was just sure he'd seen someone that's all.

Troy gave the bushes one last once-over and dashed back to the camp.

Sharpay was just coming out of her tent, wrapped in that robe of hers and with a glowing expression on her face.

'Hi Troy!' he sort of jumped at the frequency of her voice. It always seemed very sharp… not liquid like Gabriella's. 'I saw Montez run past here crying, were you two having a fight?' She pretended to be concerned.

'No, just a misunderstanding,' Troy walked past Sharpay to Gabriella who was talking to Taylor. It had stopped raining. 'Gabby!'

'What?' Taylor turned around and looked annoyed. 'You know, it's not nice to pull pranks when the person _clearly_ doesn't want to be pranked.'

Gabriella didn't look up.

'I didn't mean to prank you, Gabs, I seriously thought I saw someone,' Troy bent down and hugged her.

She looked at him; her eyes were still wet. 'If you're serious then that is seriously creepy.'

'How many hours of sleep did you get last night, Troy?' Taylor wasn't going to take any crap.

'About two, why?'

'Sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations, go back to your tent and sleep for six more hours,' Taylor patted Gabriella on the back.

'Won't that throw off my internal clock?' Troy's eyebrows creased.

'Your internal clock is already screwed from crossing so many time zones,' Taylor rolled her eyes. 'Go to sleep.'

'See you later,' he kissed Gabriella on the cheek and they both blushed.

'See you,' she smiled.

He got up and walked over to his and Chad's tent. Chad was standing outside of it stretching. He slipped in, got under his coat, and fell asleep.

-----

**Yar, Troy be tired.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and anticipate writing the next. Should the next one be Jason, Ryan, or Gabriella? Review and tell me what you think/thought and from whose point of view the next chapter should be.**

**Santé,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	9. Just Another Guy

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** 3 guesses.

**Notes:** I really would like some reviews. Just wondering something about _Hairspray_: Does anyone else think that Corny and Motormouth Maybelle would be awesome together?

**Summary:** Martha's Vineyard! Hollaback yo! (Tea in my parlour makes the ladies holler!)

**Currently listening:** Guess? You're wrong. I'm listening to _Pizzicato Five_ again.

-------------

Chapter Nine: Just Another Guy.

Jason and Kelsi emerged from the jungle feeling wasted and disappointed. All they had managed to find were a few leaves and a couple of cool looking rocks which Jason had taken for his rock collection.

'Well, maybe Zeke can figure out something to make with these leaves,' said Jason, brandishing them. Though really his mind was on those cool rocks. He hoped they got rescued soon so that he could put them with the rest of the rocks in his collection. 432 rocks in total made a really great collection, plus bumping the number up to 436 was pretty good.

'I hope so,' Kelsi looked at her hands.

Jason wondered briefly why she did that so often. Was she nervous or something? 'So,' a new subject might lessen her tenseness a bit. 'Those rocks are pretty cool that I found, right?'

'Yeh,' she just sighed and looked over at the campsite. 'I suppose.'

Kelsi's apparent desire to remain awkward was starting to make him feel nervous as well. Why did people do that? Why did they just _end_ conversations like that? Maybe he wanted to talk about rocks! Maybe he wanted to give Kelsi a second chance!

Ugh!

Jason threw one of the rocks at a tree. It bounced off the tree and landed on the ground.

'Is there something wrong?' Kelsi looked a bit worried on top of all that other crap. 'I thought that rock was for your collection?'

'Nothing's wrong,' throwing that rock was the perfect release of anger. He felt okay again. 'I just like to test how they throw before I properly add them to my collection.' He grinned.

Kelsi gave him a confused look. 'Just don't test any of them at me, okay?'

She walked off to where a bunch of the girls were sitting.

Geez, what made her act like that? He thought that was a pretty smooth cover up for his fit of rage…

-------

Oh yeah!

It was Kelsi's birthday, he had forgot. Slipping on his socks Jason realised that obviously it was the perfect day to actually ask her out on a real date. I mean, they had been sort of together for a couple of months now, may as well make it official.

When he arrived at school Jason quickly spotted her by the snack machines and raced over to her.

'Twix, eh?' he said as she pulled the chocolate bar out of the dispenser. 'Good choice.'

Kelsi straightened up and looked at him with an odd expression. 'Yes, they're my favourite.'

'I knew that!' Triumphant. 'I also know that today is your birthday!' He stood there for a moment with her giving him a very quizzical look. This would probably be a good time to hug her.

Jason hugged her tightly.

'Guess what?' he said upon releasing her.

'What?' she seemed extremely bewildered at this point. Sometimes Jason thought Kelsi was just too down-to-earth and logical for her own good. Ha-ha! But not this time! No, this time he would sweep her off her feet.

'I have reservations at _Montaigu_'s tonight,' he grinned and grabbed her free hand. Sometimes he would get very giddy when he was excited. This was one of those times. 'Reservations for _two_,' insert meaningful look. 'Would you like to go with me?'

Kelsi pushed off his hand, still looking confused. 'Like on a date?'

'Yes, on a date! For your birthday,' he smiled. Maybe the giddy-ness of it all was confusing her. He should probably stop breakfasting on _Mountain Dew_ and _Trix_. 'I also got you another present.' He pulled a round object wrapped in paper out of his pocket.

Kelsi took it apprehensively and pulled off the paper.

It was an igneous rock with 'Kelsi' painted on it in pink and two googly eyes glued to it.

'Erm,' she weighed the awesome rock in her hand. 'Thanks for the rock Jason but I don't really want to go on a date with you.'

What?

'I—well, maybe you can find someone else to go out with you,' she gave him a very nervous smile.

'Why don't you want to go out with me?' Jason felt something orange thrashing around in his stomach. Maybe it would be like that scene from alien when the thing comes bursting out of John Hurt's stomach… oh yes. _Then_, Kelsi would have wished she'd accepted his offer.

'I—I like someone else,' she didn't seem to want to talk about it. That is, unless blushing meant she wasn't embarrassed and it was opposite day or something—Jason hated opposite day.

'Who do you like more?' his teeth seemed to hurt when he said this.

'Ryan… Ryan Evans.'

'_Way to take my heart out and pound it with a mallet, Kelsi!_'

'Isn't he gay?' Jason raised an eyebrow. The 'giddy' was all gone now, replaced with solemn dignity. Or he hoped it looked like dignity anyway.

'No!' she was defensive now. 'I'm going to ask him out after lunch.'

'Kelsi,' it was sad how he had to explain something like this to such a smart girl like her. 'The _guy_ asks the _girl_ out. That's how it works, okay?'

'Maybe in the middle-ages!' She spat and stormed off into the building.

'Ha!' Jason laughed for a moment. Feeling sort of empty. 'Maybe in the middle-ages… that's a good one…'

-------

It was late in the afternoon now. They had spent most of the day fishing. He and Zeke had found the perfect spot by this rock where a bunch of smallish fish were and he, Zeke, Gabriella, and Taylor had caught seven fish all together.

Walking back to the campsite he saw Kelsi sitting by a fire with Troy and Chad. He hastened his pace and arrived there in good time.

'I caught two fish,' he held them up.

'Awesome, man!' Troy raised a hand and they gave each other high fives.

'Can Zeke clean fish?' Chad was examining the fish.

'Can he ever!' Jason laughed. 'Well, that is, he's going to clean them and he does know how. He's already figured out how he's going to spice them and stuff them with the leaves we found earlier.'

'Delish!' Troy's voice went up an octave. Chad, Kelsi and Jason stared at him for a moment. That boy can be so weird at times. Best captain ever though, that was never questioned. 'I mean, sounds great.' He rubbed his stomach and gave a nervous thumbs-up.

'Kelsi,' Jason turned to the object of his affection. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure,' she shrugged and stood resentfully.

They walked over to a spot where they couldn't be heard.

'Kelsi, you seem sort of angry with me,' Jason put a hand on her shoulder. 'Did I do anything to annoy you? I didn't mean to if I did.'

'No, Jason,' she brushed his hand off. 'I don't want to talk about it.' She started to leave but fortunately he grabbed her and managed to keep her there. That was a close one.

'Listen, Kelsi—'

'See!' she wriggled out of his grasp. 'This is something that really bothers me about you, Jason! These wild and somewhat frightening mood-swings!'

She did escape this time.

-----

I hope that was good! I liked writing from Jason's point of view because he seems like a generally nice guy.

**Next chapter shall probably be about Ryan.**

**2 review if you want me to update. Soz.**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	10. Must Be the Clouds in my Eyes

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** No. I mean yes. I mean whatever. T

**Why:** Shut up.

**Notes:** Sir Elton is coolness in the extreme. Oh, and this chapter is from Ryan's point of view.

**Summary:** I'll just assume that if you're already at this chapter you know what the story's about.

**Currently Listening:** My _Elton John_ (C.B.E) _Rocket Man & no. 1s_ CD.

------------

Chapter Ten: Must Be the Clouds in my Eyes.

'Wake up Ryan!'

Someone was grasping his shoulders and shaking him violently. He opened his eyes.

He was lying on and extremely soft bed of pillows in a beautiful white cotton tent. He looked over at the person who had shaken him. It was Sharpay, wearing her costume from that play Kelsi had written called _Island Princess_ (featuring such _future_ hit numbers as "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" and "Fufu, her-upt!").

'What is it?' he was worried. 'Why are you wearing that costume?'

'Because,' she pulled him to a standing position and brushed his clothes quickly. He was wearing his Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a costume. 'We're giving a performance tonight. Quick, grab some pomegranates!'

He glanced over to where he had been lying moments before. There was a small stack of halved pomegranates on one of the pillows.

He grabbed two halves and left the tent with his sister.

Outside the tent it was sunset on the island and Kelsi was sitting at a turquoise piano playing "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John.

'Erm,' he was going to ask Sharpay a question but she had run over to the piano and was now hula dancing next to it.

'_This is weird_,' he thought, looking out at the ocean. '_I wonder where the audience is. Where are we performing this? Aren't we still on the island?_'

Suddenly, out of the ocean popped Gabriella. She was wearing a hot pink one-piece bathing suit and a small strand of black pearls. Her hair was even curlier than usual and piled up on top of her head.

'Prince Ryan!' she shouted. 'Could you give me that sarong?'

Ryan looked down at his hands and saw he was holding a white sarong and lei of two colours (orange and red), as well as the pomegranates. He quickly walked over to where she was standing and handed the clothing to her.

She put them on and looked magnificent.

Ryan held out the pomegranates to her. 'Would you like to have some of my pomegranate seeds, fair maiden?'

She nodded and they sat down. He pulled out a few seeds and handed them to her.

'I don't quite know what to do with these, Prince Ryan,' she said, giving him a very coy look.

'Don't worry. You just put them in your mouth and suck all the juice off of them.'

'All right,' she put the seeds in her mouth, sat there for a moment, then looked right in his eyes and said: 'It's delicious.'

'Would you like some more?' he offered her a few more and she took them.

'Prince Ryan!' said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Troy Bolton standing there, holding a beautiful gold sceptre, wearing a crown of honeysuckle flowers, a pair of golden boardies, and lots of gold lipstick and eye make-up.

'Prince Troy!' Ryan stood. Why _Prince_? Wait, why did Gabriella call him _Prince_ Ryan? Why did he call her _fair maiden_?

Troy's sceptre turned into a very long sword.

Ryan pulled a very short dagger out of his pocket. Brilliant.

Troy raised the sword over his head, ready to strike.

Now fair Gabriella would be Troy's and there was nothing he could do about it except wield that pathetic little blade!

Ryan screamed as the blade came crashing down onto his head.

Ryan screamed.

Sharpay was slapping him roughly across the cheeks and her suitcase was digging into the top of his skull.

'Wake up you moron! Stop screaming! You'll wake the entire camp!'

Ryan sat up. 'Stop slapping me!'

'Ryan, you were screaming at the top of your lungs _and_ range,' she looked very angry and tired. She slapped him again. 'Shut up and let us get some bloody sleep.'

'Fine, sorry,' Ryan said incredulously. Sharpay laid back down under her robe and fell asleep.

It was pretty humid inside the tent so Ryan stuck his head out in the cool dark night.

-------

'Ducky, what's the matter?' Mrs Evans was sitting in the armchair in the opposite corner of the room.

Ryan looked at his knees. 'Mum, do you think I'm weak looking?'

She seemed quite taken aback. 'Weak? No!'

'Sharpay said that I look soft,' he breathed heavily. 'She said that's why we lost those parts to Troy and Gabriella.'

'You don't look soft, Ducky,' she smiled at him. 'Besides, what's wrong with looking soft?'

That probably meant he did look soft. Bugger. 'Well, I don't think most girls want to go out with a boy that they could probably beat up.'

'Well, if you're that concerned with your appearance then maybe you could come to the gym with me today.'

'All right,' he supposed it was worth a try.

'And then maybe to my yoga class afterwards?' she looked excited.

'Okay,' yoga always looked like fun.

The gym that his mother attended was housed in an old ballroom with a large crystal chandelier hanging over the centre of the room.

Ryan wore a pair of his swimming trunks with his New York shirt and those nice trainers that his dad had bought for him.

Mrs Evans wore her push-up sports bra under a pink tank top and stretch black cropped trousers. She wore a short string of white pearls around her neck, a pair of white pearl earrings and a pink cloth alice-band around her head.

After stretching she walked over to the CD player with him. 'Anything particular you'd like to listen to?'

'Erm,' he hadn't brought any CDs. 'Whatever you want to listen to is great.'

She put in the her _25_ George Michael CD and skipped ahead to "Wake me up before you go-go."

'I love this song,' Ryan laughed.

'Of course you do!' she led him over to the treadmills. 'I was a rabid George Michael fan when I was pregnant with you and pumpkin.'

They walked for about thirty minutes then his mother sent him over to the weight machine while she did crunches.

After about an hour they were both quite tired and hungry.

'Would you like me to take you out for corned beef sandwiches?' she smiled as she took a quick swig of water.

'I would love that.' Ryan smiled.

-------

Outside the tent a cool, refreshing breeze was blowing. Ryan held his head out for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the ocean. In, out, in, out—it was so peaceful—in, out, in, twigs cracking, out—

Ryan looked over to his right from where the snapping noise seemed to have come. There was nothing there except for pure darkness and glittering stars.

The stars really were beautiful out there. You could see all of them and they were amazing.

'I wonder if I'll ever be looking at them with someone _special_,' Ryan whispered to himself, then felt quite stupid. The fresh air was _clearly_ getting to him.

He was about to pull his head back into the tent when something large and blunt whacked the back of his skull. Consciousness left.

-----

**Love writing Ryan. It's so much fun. **

**Oooh! Cliffhanger ending. Please review and tell me what you thought!!! I love them so much!!**

**Cheers & wot,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/Drive fiat.**


	11. More Than This

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** whatever.

**Why:** Just because okay!

**Notes:** Pretty soon I'm going to be working on a picture of a Corny Collins Christmas Spectacular (because, you know, 'extravaganza' is just too… exotic) for my deviantArt account. (which can be found here: Meloy. Deviantart. Com –sans spaces.)

**Currently listening:** I know it's repetitive but I'm listening to my 'Rocket man & Number Ones' by Elton John C.B.E CD again. Sir Elton's a genius. I love his songs so very much; they're so beautiful and cool.

--------------

Chapter Eleven: More Than This.

Someone was screaming, very, very high-pitched.

Taylor couldn't quite tell what time it was. Glancing at her watch she read that she'd been asleep for about three hours. They'd only gone to sleep a few hours after dark. So… they really needed to make a sundial by which they could set their watches or something. Not knowing the time was almost as annoying as the screaming in the next tent.

And then it stopped.

Taylor realised she hadn't done anything while the person had been screaming. What if they were hurt? Why didn't she react?

Some people were talking now in the previously screaming tent. Taylor wracked her brains, trying to remember by whom that tent had been inhabited…

The Evans!

There was a slick silence for a few moments and then some rustling.

They were probably just arguing or something. They did that all the time. Bloody prima-donnas. Still, wouldn't hurt to look.

She stuck her head out of the tent and looked over at theirs.

Ryan had his head out and was breathing in the night air.

Taylor felt something painful under her knee that felt like a twig or a branch. She shifted a bit and felt it snap.

Ryan's head turned swiftly in her direction and she quickly hid herself. After a few moments she peeked her head out again.

Ryan was staring up and the sky and the stars were reflected in his glassy eyes. He sat there for a long moment, muttering something to himself in a sugary-sweet voice.

Taylor was about to duck back in her tent and go to sleep when she heard some strange whispering. It wasn't coming from Ryan and it really didn't sound like English. She tried to think of what language it might be but couldn't find a match.

Wait, there were other people on the island?

This seriously frightened her. It was all well and good if they were friendly but if they were friendly why would they be creeping around in the middle of the night and whispering in that weird tongue?

Maybe she had imagined the whispering? No… she was certain she had heard it and was still hearing it. It seemed to be coming from behind her tent.

Taylor was very scared now. What the hell did this mean? What if these people were violent and hostile? What if they raped her?

She looked over to where Ryan was still staring at the sky and saw a tall, pale man coming up behind him holding what looked like a large bat. The pale man was covered in odd symbols and was wearing a ripped up pair of trousers. He swung the bat high over his head and brought it crashing down on Ryan.

-------

Taylor sat on her sister's bed and looked around the now empty room. Where there had once been posters for NSync and David Bowie were now just blank spaces on the wall. Where her sister's bulletin board had once sat, crammed with pictures of the two of them playing all sorts of fun games, was now just another spot on the empty, pinewood desk.

Maury had gone away to Yale; Taylor would just have to deal with it. The first two weeks hadn't been so bad, she'd realised that with her elder sister gone she had a lot more freedom than she'd ever had before. She had a later curfew, bedtime, and a hell of a lot more space. It was pretty great for those two weeks. But now, week three, she understood that she really, _really_ missed her sister.

Taylor walked over to the closet and looked at some of the clothes Maury had left behind. There were a few hoodies, some skirts, and some shoes. She pulled one of the hoodies out and slipped it on. It was just her size and very warm. The smell of it comforted her a bit; obviously Maury had worn it once or twice and then just hung it back up.

In the kangaroo pocket was a crunched up piece of paper. Taylor pulled it out and straightened it so she could read it better.

_Maureen Catherine McKessie, _

_I love you and hope you have a great time at Yale. I'll be at Princeton next year so I suppose we could meet up every now and then, though I wish we were both going to the same place. Then maybe we could even room together._

_I'm just saying that though, I know your parents wouldn't allow that and neither would mine… still…_

_Love &c.,_

James Harrison 

Taylor glared down at the stupid signature once again—James? Oy, Maury had lost her taste.

She looked at the upper right corner, this had to be pretty old because Maury had broken up with James at the beginning of her senior year.

The date read as a month ago.

Taylor drained.

Why hadn't Maury told her about this? Maury, who had taught her basically everything she knew about life and had supposedly never lied to her, had kept a secret boyfriend?

Maury had lied. She lied by omission.

-------

Taylor bit down hard on her hand to keep her from screaming.

Ryan had clearly lost consciousness and was being dragged from his tent into the jungle by the tall and pale man. He was still whispering and had a devilish grin on his all-too-pale features.

Once he was out of sight and sound Taylor slipped back into her tent and curled up in the foetal position.

What were they going to do to him? What if the blow hadn't just knocked him out; what if it had killed him?

Should she go after him? Wake up the other and organise a search and rescue team…

No.

No, all Taylor McKessie did was cry. Cry, cry hard and fast into her pillow until she'd drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

----

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write! My teachers dumped extra work on me (while I'm also supposed to be studying for finals! Wtf?) and I barely had time to do anything… let alone write anything.

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it and please read and REVIEW!!!**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


	12. All We Need Is Love

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France

**Rating:** You know.

**Why:** I guess just… you know… stuff…

**Notes:** Even though I'm super busy studying for finals I felt the need to update this story and hopefully shall be able to do so more over the next couple of days. I don't know what sort of internet access I'll have when I'm at my grandparents house in the Los Angeles-Anaheim-Santa Ana area so I might not be able to update during the Christmas holidays as much as I'd like but I'll try.

Oh, just for a note I've made the Evans rather conservative Progressive Jewish in this fiction (not to be confused with Conservative Jewish) so… yes, that's just the way it is. No complaining.

**Currently Listening:** Sir Elton John again, he's one of my favourite musicians ever.

-------------

Chapter Twelve: All We Need Is Love.

'You saw him beaten and kidnapped and you didn't do anything about it?' Sharpay was nearly crying from Taylor's stupidity. 'Why the hell are you in the scholastic decathelon, moron? Do they just allow any arsehole to join or something?'

Taylor looked like she was near tears as well but honestly at that moment Sharpay could care less for that "brainiac's" emotions.

'I just didn't know what to do, I'm sorry!'

'Listen, Sharpay,' Troy put his hand on her shoulder and she felt her knees go just a bit weak. 'I don't think insulting Taylor is going to get Ryan back. Sharpay, you should apologise to her and I'll go get some of the other survivors to organise a search party.'

'Fine,' she brushed his hand off her shoulder and sniffed. 'Taylor, I'm sorry for calling you those names. I only hope that next time something goes wrong you'll be more competent.'

Troy rolled his eyes and ran off to some of the other tents.

--------

'Mum!' Sharpay called as she entered the house. Her dance class had gone fairly well and she needed to practise her ballroom with Ryan for a while. 'Where's Ryan?'

Mrs Evans walked out of the kitchen wearing a green sundress and apron. 'I think he's upstairs with his havrutha or something.' She smiled. 'How was dance?'

'Great!' Sharpay ran upstairs to Ryan's room and pushed open the door. Elul zman had just started at Ryan's yeshiva ketana and he'd been doing nothing but studying. Ryan was sitting on the floor with another boy who was reading aloud while Ryan took notes. 'Ryan! We need to practise our foxtrot before our ballroom class.'

The boys looked up and Sharpay's heart skipped a beat. Ryan's havrutha was a dark haired boy with pale-grey eyes, long eyelashes, and probably the prettiest mouth she'd ever seen.

'Can you just wait a moment?' Ryan raised an eyebrow at his sister and looked over his notes a few times.

'Of course,' Sharpay melted a bit inside. Those eyes were so amazing. 'Why don't you introduce me to your friend?'

'Fine,' Ryan was probably annoyed at her interrupting his study or something but Sharpay really thought she and this extremely handsome boy should be introduced. 'Sharpay, this is Benjamin Goldstein; Benny, this is my twin sister Sharpay.'

'Charmed,' Benny held out a hand and Sharpay shook it.

'I'll just wait on your bed while you two do your work, okay?' she said, weakly.

While she waited she noted how when Benjamin made the more guttural noises his voice didn't catch in his throat like Ryan's did and choked him, it flowed out and made the elder language sound actually beautiful.

_Sharpay Goldstein_… It kind of suited her in a way.

When they had finished they both stood up and Benjamin shoved his books in his rucksack.

'See you later, Evans,' he nodded at Ryan. 'See you around, Shar—'

'Sharpay,' she finished. 'Are you going to be here tomorrow?'

'Erm,' he looked at Ryan who nodded. 'Yes. I have to go now though, I have a dinner date that I can't miss.'

He left and Sharpay felt her heart die—a date? So that meant he was taken…

-------

'So could you describe your brother for us?' said one of the members of the search party Troy had grouped together. He had introduced himself as Winston or something and was more than a foot taller than her, white as hell, sarcastic, and holding a small notebook and pencil, poised to take notes.

'He's a bit taller than me, ridiculously pale and blonde,' she said very quickly and then crossed her arms. "Winston" intimidated and frightened her, but she would never let him know that.

He raised and eyebrow. 'That's all? Wow, Miss Evans, congratulations on describing half of the campsite.' A couple of the other search party members laughed.

Sharpay boiled up inside.

'Tenor? Dancer? _Circumcised?_ What do you _seriously_ need to know? He's the one who's missing, bastards! God, you people are so incompetent!' She actually did start crying this time and stormed back to her tent.

She could hear the search party leave and felt grateful but morose. What if they never found Ryan? What if the kidnappers had done something to him? Like Ryan really needed more trauma in his life.

-----

Okay, so that's the update. I hope you liked it and please review! I am to please so tell me what I could do better.

Yes, I realise I made the Evans family quite conservative for Progressives but what's wrong with that? To each their own, right?

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

Buy/drive fiat 


	13. King of Right Here

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat Northern France (I'm going to change my name to something else soon seeing as I'm moving to the Vendee soon.)

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Just because.

**Notes:** I'm sorry I haven't updated this very often recently. My access to the internet has been very limited at best lately and my computer time is ridiculously short (seeing as I am currently (forever) in transit). I apologise for all of this and hope that my chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Currently Listening:** to the _Wicked_ Broadway Cast Recording. I love this so much… my favourite songs are "What is this feeling?", "Popular", and "Defying Gravity". I love Idina Menzel's voice—such a goddess!

-----------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: King of Right Here.

Inside the jungle it felt different than it had before. Whereas before it had just been rather damp and creepy it was now very ominous and sweaty. Not the light sweat they were used to in Albuquerque, no, this sweat was heavy and humid.

'Do you really think that this kid Ryan was kidnapped? Maybe he just ran off,' said one of the guys from the search party. He had identified himself as Devon and Troy wasn't going to argue with that—he didn't remember seeing the guy on the plane but just assumed he must have been in upper class with Sharpay and Ryan.

'Why the hell would Ryan do that?' Chad spat, looking angry.

'I don't know,' Devon yawned. 'Attention? Frankly, all of you kids seem to be making incessant ploys for it.'

'Do you want to say that again?' Troy glared. Fighting was not the aim of their search party—finding Ryan was—and they didn't need this, it wasn't helping.

Devon opened his mouth but Jason cut in: 'Do you think those mountains in the distance are volcanoes? A lot of the rocks I've found around here are igneous and stuff.'

'Maybe, I hope they're not active,' Troy welcomed this change of subject and joined in gladly. 'I don't know how you're going to get all the rocks you've found here home though Jason.'

'What's that!' Chad said loudly. They all stopped and he pointed to a tall rock, standing.

Approaching it Troy noticed that there was a thick red substance on it that smelled like congealed blood.

'That is nasty, brah!' Jason put his wrist in front of his nose.

'Smelling your perfume, junior?' Winston, who had been pestering Sharpay earlier, rolled his eyes. 'You must be the one person alive to actually prefer the scent of body odour and sweat over blood.'

Jason looked like he was going to hit the guy but Troy intervened.

'Do you think that's Ryan's blood or just some animal's?' Troy pulled Chad over. 'Doesn't this seem a bit thick to be human?'

'Yeh, it does…,' he leaned forward and took a whiff. 'If it's human blood its iron content is too high. I recognise that smell from Chemistry class.'

Troy looked around them. The standing rock was in a rather unnatural looking clearing; the trees, grass, and other plants surrounding it had been trampled down.

He pointed this out to the other members of the party but they didn't seem to care much.

Suddenly, out of the jungle came a terrifying growling noise: They all turned to see an enormous Leopard staring at them.

-------

Riding in a car with Sharpay and Ryan Evans was really, really strange. They would sing bizarre duets from musicals, occasionally throwing in a solo or an ensemble piece.

Yes, that had been very odd.

However, nothing really compared to how strange riding in their _parent's_ car was.

It was about the same as riding in Ryan and Sharpay's car, in actuality, but for some reason it is stranger to hear "Take it like a man" from the Legally Blonde Musical sung by a fifty-two year old man and a forty-eight year old woman… with their strange children backing them up.

Disturbing, to say the least.

Anyway, Troy was riding in Mister Evans' big Porsche SUV and was feeling very uncomfortable with the whole queer-clan chanting their strange show-tunes.

When the song finished Sharpay turned to Troy. 'I'm sure you will absolutely _adore_ this mall, Troy!' She squeaked. 'They have a Nordstrom there and a really big sports shop called… something… I can't remember. But it doesn't really matter, you'll love it!'

'I'm sure,' Troy always tried to be polite around Sharpay. 'I really appreciate you guys driving me there.'

'No problem,' called Mister Evans from the front seat. 'We were going anyway.'

'Yes,' said Mrs Evans, leaning over and grasping her husbands shoulder. 'Vance needs to buy a new blazer and Ducky needs some more briefs.'

Troy mentally laughed but could see Ryan was blushing so he didn't say anything.

The mall really was cool. It looked like the kind of place where people like Sharpay, Ryan, and their parents shopped. The men's shops actually carried the colours that Ryan liked to wear and almost everything in the girl's shops was covered with glitter or sequins.

'So Troy,' Mr Evans pointed to him when they entered the place. 'You'll be at Andy's Sport Shop, right?'

'Erm, yeh,' Troy scratched the back of his neck.

'And Sharpay, you'll be at Saks Fifth Avenue, Ryan you'll be at Ralph Lauren with Button, and I'll be at Nordstrom's,' Mr Evans rubbed his hands together and looked at his watch. 'And we'll all meet up in the second floor Starbucks in three hours, okay?'

'Yes, daddy,' Sharpay grinned and ran off towards her favourite shop.

Andy's Sport Shop contained mostly surfing gear, which was good because Troy and Chad had both wanted to try out surfing when they got to Australia. Chad couldn't come because he had a head cold so Troy was doing the shopping for the both of them. Besides, Chad would pay him back later.

Troy approached the clerk. 'I'm going to Australia in a couple of weeks and I wanted to pick up some surf gear. What should I get?'

'Erm,' the guy behind the counter looked up from his Men's Vogue and Troy recognised him. He was the golden blonde leader of the dance club at the school. 'Do you want to buy your board here or there? 'Cause honestly, travelling with them is a pain in the ass.'

'I guess I'll buy it there and bring it back. I have a pair of boardies but I don't know if I should get a wet suit or what… I mean, what are the conditions in Australia right now?'

The guy—identified by his name tag as _Richy_—helped Troy get all he could possibly need and carry to Australia and gave him some great advice on catching the waves down there.

-------

They pelted through the clearing, running as fast as they could to escape the jungle beast.

After running for fifteen minutes they stopped in a field and looked around behind them. The leopard hadn't followed them; they were safe.

'That was scary,' Troy wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

'I hope we haven't lost Ryan's trail,' Chad surveyed the land.

'Did we even have his trail before?' Devon looked cynical. 'I seriously doubt we're going to find this kid.'

'Don't say that!' Chad looked worried and angry. 'We are going to find Ryan! Right, Troy?'

Chad was clearly after some assurance that he wouldn't be losing one of his new friends. Troy obliged: 'I'm sure we'll find him, we just have to keep looking.'

Devon scoffed but didn't say anything.

They continued through the field and then on into a different section of the jungle. They walked and walked until the sun began to set.

The search party paused.

'Do you think we should head back to camp and set out again tomorrow?' Troy looked around at the other members of the party. 'It will probably be too hard to go searching in the dark.'

'Best idea you've had all day,' Devon yawned and looked over at Winston. 'Who elected the teenager captain anyway?'

Winston shrugged and Troy blushed. He supposed he had just assumed the role of leader because no one else had… he didn't mean to assert himself or anything.

'We can't stop searching now!' Chad glared at Troy. 'We're so close to finding him! I can just tell!'

'How can you tell?' Jason looked confused.

'I just can. Anyway, if we head back now it will take us a really long time to get back here tomorrow and that will waste valuable searching time,' Chad crossed his arms knowingly.

'Chad, it won't take that long, seriously,' Troy was tired and wanted to get back to camp so he could talk to Gabriella about his day.

'Troy, we can't go back to camp without Ryan!' Chad was angry, or something like that.

'Maybe we should look for a few more minutes,' Jason flashed a smile at Troy but Troy could tell he was just as tired as he was.

Troy was about to give an affirmative when he heard some leaves rustle behind him.

He turned around to see a very tall, very pale man wearing a lilac suit and white shirt.

'Bolton,' he said, smiling.

'Er, erm, er,' How did this guy know his name? 'How do you know that?'

'Ahaha,' the man curled his hand into a fist, pulled it back, and before Troy fully understood what was going on he was out cold on the jungle floor.

-----

**I hope that's good! Sorry I've not updated in forever. The wireless at my grandparent's house in SoCal cut out so I wasn't really able to connect until I got to France.**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat **

**Buy/drive**


	14. Defying Depravity

**Title:** Lost?

**By:** Old Fiat … Loire Valley?

**Rating:** Same.

**Why:** Because of some freaky crap.

**Notes:** I'm going to be moving soon so I probably shall be a bit late updating this again but I promise that I shall update it. Oh, and I know I had another Ryan POV chapter just a few back but I thought that this was necessary.

**Currently Listening:** I'm watching _The Simpsons_, as one does, and drinking _Alexandra David-Neel_ tea by _Mariage Freres_.

---------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Defying Depravity.

When consciousness returned, in all its glory, Ryan could feel no pain where he'd previously been struck.

Raising his eyelids he saw white light and heard the sound of someone saying his name.

'Ryan, Ryan?'

He sat up and turned towards the sound. 'How do you know my name?' Though he assumed that whoever was speaking had probably just looked at his briefs.

'I'm just a doctor,' the light wasn't as white now and Ryan could make out the face of a thin, pale man wearing a lilac suit and white shirt. 'How are you feeling?'

'Erm, I'm all right,' he massaged his scalp. 'I think I have a bit of a headache though…'

'Oh, then please help yourself to some aspirin,' the man pointed to a counter piled high with assorted medications. 'We need your mind to be in excellent condition for the following experiments.'

Ryan was getting up from what appeared to be a day bed but stopped at the doctor's words. 'What experiments?'

'Oh,' he laughed. 'Just get your aspirin and then I'll explain.'

Ryan proceeded to the counter, took the aspirin, and then returned to the day bed. The doctor's eyes had been fixed on him the entire time.

'So,' Ryan shifted a bit on the bed; it was rather creepy the way the guy had been watching him. 'Will you tell me about those experiments now?'

'Of course,' the doctor patted him on the back and gave a perfect smile. 'We need to get some information out of you about your encampment. Though none of it will be necessary if you're willing to give up the information…?'

This _was_ creepy, why did they need information about the campsite?

'Well, can't we talk about this a bit first?'

'No,' the doctor slipped on a pair of gloves and several other people entered the room. They pushed Ryan down on the day bed and pressed a hypodermic into him.

-------

'Ryan Evans?'

Ryan looked up from his desk, all the other students had left the class and his teacher, Miss Cameron, was standing next to him. He guessed he had not been paying attention, too wrapped up in his sketch of Marion the Librarian, and had missed the bell. It was the end of the day anyway and it didn't really matter, plus drama was starting twenty minutes later than it usually did that day so he had time.

'Hallo Miss Cameron,' he smiled up at the kind professor. Miss Cameron was really very pretty with red hair, brown eyes, and a very… erm… voluptuous figure.

'That's a really great picture, Ryan,' she was looking at the drawing. 'Is it of me?'

'Well, no, but, erm, it could be I guess… if you ever play Marion in a production of _the Music Man_ or something,' he scratched the back of his neck then quickly stopped. Mum said that it was rude to scratch in front of other people. 'Do you really like it?'

'Oh yeah,' she grinned at him and he felt his heart flutter a little; she really was pretty. 'So, you're auditioning for the part of Anthony Marston in the drama club's production of _And Then There Were None_? That's pretty unusual, don't you normally go for lead parts?'

'Yes, but I thought it'd be interesting to play Marston. He's a hideously stupid character and it's interesting how much different the character in the play is to the character in the book,' he looked at his fingernails quickly.

'Well, if Marston's supposed to look like a pretty, young rich boy then you fit the bill,' she licked her lips and laughed.

Ryan laughed too. Miss Cameron was always such a joker.

'Well, he is supposed to be young and rich… well, not as young as me of course, but younger than… well, I'm not sure but I think he's the youngest of all the characters,' Ryan smiled.

'Believe me, Ryan, you _don't_ look young,' she licked her lips again. 'Do you mind if I just call you _Ry_?'

'No. But serious? My dad says I have a baby face,' he blushed a bit.

'I wasn't talking about your face, Ry,' she stepped a bit closer to him and chuckled.

Ryan felt something sink in his stomach and a look of absolute fear creased his brow. 'Are you saying that I'm _fat_ Miss Cameron?'

'Ha!' she laughed outright.

Ryan stood and looked more angry than scared. 'I play baseball so it's probably muscle, not fat.'

'Oh, I'm sure,' she whispered this, Ryan wasn't sure why.

'Why are you whispering?' Ryan whispered too. What was she up to?

Miss Cameron pressed a finger to her lips: 'Shh,' she shushed. 'Don't say a word…' She reached over and unbuckled his belt…

-------

Ryan was sweating and felt as if his entire body was on fire. He could see that it wasn't but it definitely felt like it.

'Your plane crashed on this Island, it was headed towards Sydney, why were you flying this particular route?' That was the doctor. Ryan couldn't see his face but his voice was smooth and American.

'I don't know,' Ryan gasped. 'I guess that's the way the pilot wanted it.'

More burning.

'Do you know the name of the pilot? We've been told that there was a change of pilots moments before the plane started in taxi-mode because Captain Brooks was too drunk to fly the plane.'

'I think it was Captain,' now Ryan's throat hurt from trying to speak through the "flames." 'Chenoweth.' He had only remembered this because the pilot shared the name of Kristin Chenoweth who had played Galinda in the original Broadway production of _Wicked_.

'Chenoweth?' The doctor sounded incredulous.

Ryan could hear someone else enter the room, though it was hard to focus through the pain.

'Michael,' said the new voice. 'We've got a few more of them?'

By them did they mean other people from the crash?

'Put them in the grey rooms and pump a bit of chloroform into them,' the doctor said offhandedly. 'I'm dealing with Mister Evans right now.'

-----

**Not as eventful as usual but I thought it would be good to show things from Ryan's point of view seeing as he's been kidnapped and all.**

**Please review!**

**Cheers,**

**Old Fiat**

**Buy/drive fiat**


End file.
